warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
Prophecy Roleplay
Part of a major prophecy? Yeah, that figures. I saw that DawnClan roleplay needs to be archived again, and I don't find it easy to keep up with it there, with everything else going on. Here, you can roleplay as your prophecy cats. To add your cat as a prophecy cat, you must: #Have at least 3 cats in a clan(s). #Have a page for at least ONE of your characters. To have a prophecy cat, you must ask 4pinkbear or ask at the prophecy's talk page. However, the prophecy auditions have officially ended, and 4pinkbear is making the prophecy right away. Archives Archives: Prophecy Roleplay Archive 1 /Archive 2/ Archive 3 /Archive 4/ /Archive 5/ Archive 6 /Archive 7/ /Archive 8/ 4th Prophecy Roleplay (I lost all the text...again! ERGH! Can someone archive it for me? Edward Richtofen from the games was with the Nazi Party, but I think he's still funny. And he didn't test on or kill Jews, in fact, he pretty much had nothing to do with it, so no biggy. He's still epic.) Richtofen snarled, curling his lip. ERA1000 sighed. "Sir, we lost all connections. The zombies are out to kill you again. We need more-" "I'm not ready for hell, yet! I've nothing to vear!" Richtofen suddenly screeched, running to his clothing cabinents. "Sir, we-" "SHUDDUP! I'm trying to find my uniform from Group 935..." he growled. Richtofen vanished into the wardrobe, and reappeared with nice clothing on, but had a Nazi symbol on its side. "Vell, let's get killing!" Richtofen meowed joyfully, and ran over to the mic, ready to meow his favorite quote into his microphone, that would get into every speaker surrounding Der Riese. "Attention, shoppers. Tonight, ve have a special offer on DEATH! Have a nice slaughter." he meowed, and then grabbed his sickle, and, from his armor, popped out these small, yet extremely powerful guns. "Ed vants your heads!" Richtofen is BEAST!!! 20:54, May 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- (I'll archive it, don't worry) Goldstar's tail twitched. "I'm bored," he meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 20:57, May 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- Mistbreeze nosed a vole over. "Eat," she mewed. Mistfire Spring rain falls 23:31, May 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- Kate messed with her air abilities, bored. Alex was doing the same with her fire abilities. Brigid watched in amazement. Kate; The Daredevil of Air 23:34, May 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Why don't the prophecy cats go spy on Richtofen, now that he's an evil maniac?) Richtofen put fresh lip balm on his lips, and then put on a strap around his shoulders, each having a IncinerGersch Device (the black hole that teleports into the incinerator) gernade attacked. He slammed the door shut in the incinerator and turned it on, so his secret weapon would work. "It's...show time." he meowed. "Open ze door, ERA1000. Have your knife ready...ze demons will not see it coming!" Richtofen is BEAST!!! 23:41, May 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Sure thing) Mistfire Spring rain falls 23:50, May 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- Samantha blinked. "Why don't we spy on my uncle? I have a bad feeling he'll go insane again if exposed to too much 115..." she meowed. Lavenderheart nodded. "Anyone else want to come?" she meowed. All the cats nodded. "Alrighty." Samantha meowed, and blinked. Everyone had teleported to a large place, an abandoned, giant factory, well, several factories. Zombies, blank-faced, walked back and forth, carrying loads of goods, and random metal things to build...something. "You have to be quiet, and be cautious. My uncle runs this place now, and has these twoleg-thingies that watch the whole place. Stay in the shadows, and move slowly." she meowed. "Richtofen...well...was always insane in Der Riese. Just like my father, Maxis. Nikolai, Takeo, and Dempsey had been captured and tested on by Richtofen, who hoped to develop a super-cat that would only obey him. Look! There's a twoleg-thingy! Bust it, quick!" she meowed hastily. Takeo shuddered. Nikolai looked at his paws, his fur thick. Lavenderheart shot a ray of pure energy, like a boomerang, right at the twoleg-thingy, breaking it. A screen, a television, was underneath it, showing what was happening in the lab. Richtofen was fighting off zombies who had lost control. "ERA1000! Do zomething!" he screeched, his shoulder cut wide open. He shrieked and twisted. His fur was scraggly and filled with many scars, yet he looked nearly normal and healthy. A ginger tom with muddy-greenish-brown patches was helping, with a knife in jaws. "I need all neutral zombies to report to ze lab! HELP!" he yowled. The zombies around the Star Cats' eyes lit up blue, and started sprinting towards one section of the indoor-outdoor factories. There were also teleporters. "HURRY! THIS WAY!" she meowed, leading the Star Cats to the edge of the teleporter. "It's a tight fit, but we can do it! Hurry! We can make it to him quicker!" Then, they saw the television again. Richtofen was using... a monstrous, horrible weapon. "Oh, no..." she meowed. It was sucking zombies into a black hole, which teleported them into the incinerator. Richtofen is BEAST!!! 01:11, May 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Um...Phoenixfeather, Snowheart and Sunsetstar still have to care for their kits, so they didn't come. Grassdawn, Ebonystorm, Lightningheart and Nightstar stayed behind as well.) "What do we do?" Zoey shrieked. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 11:33, May 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I don't know."gulped Whisperpool, lashing her tail. Mistfire Spring rain falls 13:30, May 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Can Willowpaw, Eclipsekit, Darknesspaw and Fishpaw go?) Darknesspaw, Fishpaw and Willowpaw ran after the cats. "We have to go." Darknesspaw growled. Then Eclipsekit stood behind them. "I go if you guys go!" Eclipsekit mewed happily. She was bouncing up and down in a somewhat rythem type pattern. "Yes you do. I think we should go." Fishpaw mewed. "Me to!" Willowpaw purred. Aspenflower14 21:00, May 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen lashed his tail, and then threw his head back in a maniac meow of pure evil laughter. "Die, my children! DIE!" he yowled. "Oh the pain...it's so...beautiful!" he meowed. Samantha looked at Zoey with fear flashing in her eyes. "I...I don't know...Zoey. This is so...unlike him. Something's wrong with him!" Richtofen is BEAST!!! 21:10, May 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Can they?) Fishpaw stared at Eclipsekit who was still bouncing uncontrolably. Its the ADHD... Fishpaw thought. Aspenflower14 21:18, May 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- (LOOK, almost everyone came unless you said you didn't want them to come. They were already there when you posted, too!)_ Samantha looked down at the glass, still fearing Richtofen's revenge. Richtofen is BEAST!!! 21:35, May 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Well they didnt come until now. None of my cats did because I wasnt here.) Darknesspaw, Fishpaw, Eclipsekit and Willowpaw leapt into the teleporter quickly and stood with the prophecy cats waching Richtofen act insane. Aspenflower14 22:13, May 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- Zoey shivered. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 23:23, May 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Samantha's kits are back at the den...can Phoenixfeather watch them?) The teleporter activated, and all the cats teleported to the lab's exit, yet it was slightly opened. Samantha nudged it open, hearing the dead shrieks of zombies, and Richtofen maniacly laughing like a lunatic, while shooting the zombies. He whipped around and hind-leg-kicked a zombie and then jumped, doing a flip in the air. A crowd of zombies formed underneath him, and he threw a black hole-fire device, teleporting all the zombies into the incinerator, and he shut the entrance door before more could come. He turned around, his eyes widening when he saw the Star Cats standing there. Samantha slammed the door shut behind her. Richtofen's eyes filled with rage and hatred, and he lunged. Richtofen is BEAST!!! 23:53, May 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Okay) Zoey screamed in fear. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 23:55, May 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- Samantha dodged with a simple side-step, and, Richtofen did a flip and landed neatly on his paws. "Little Samantha come back crying fot her mother? TOO LATE! I already killed her, like I did Maxis! I will get you next!" he hissed, flashing his paw in anger. "And I can still remembear testing on you, as vell. You vere a veak child! And Nikolai, Takeo, and Dempsey. Poor Dempshey, dead as a doornail. That's vhat he gets vor trying to kill me! Nikolai, the veakling vho ran on alchohal during tests! That vas all you vould take, vimp! Then Takeo, he just lay on the floor all day, praying vor help! VIMPS! You are no match for my latest creations...Dog-Infused Zombies!" he yowled, clacking his teeth. Then, these huge, half-dog cats with flaming fur stepped out. Samantha yowled, "Uncle! Snap out of it! The 115 has controlled you! What happened to-" "SHUT UP!" he yowled, and then a Dog-Zombie slashed Samantha's side, sending her tumbling backwards. "Kill zem! Kill zem NOW!" Richtofen yowled, cackling and padding backwards to watch the fight. Richtofen is BEAST!!! 00:02, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Zoey snarled and slashed the dog-zombie that attacked Samantha. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 00:05, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Someone needs to challenge Richtofen to a fight, but be beaten, not killed, just defeated. I won't kill your cat if you want to challenge them, but Richtofen is a born killer. Only one cat. They have to knock him off Samantha.) The room began to grow misty, until you couldn't see anyone or anything, except for gleaming eyes. Samantha panted, looking around in front of her."Zoey? Fishpaw? Anyone?" she yowled. Richtofen was right behind her. He lunged, flipped her on her back, and pinned her down, his eyes bloodshot and...amber. Richtofen's eyes were never amber...or was it the lights in the room? Samantha couldn't tell. "I vill finish you off myself, and tear you limb vrom limb!" "NO! HELP!" she screeched. Richtofen is BEAST!!! 00:09, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Lightningheart shall fight him.) Lightningheart streaked forward and knocked Richtofen off Samantha. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 00:10, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fishpaw batted his paws at a zombie that was trying to attack Eclipsekit. "Go! Watch the fight! Do not attack anything!" Fishpaw mewed loudly to Eclipsekit. Eclipsekit surprisingly nodded and ran to a protected place where she could watch the battle. Aspenflower14 00:13, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Phoenixfeather curled her tail around her kits. "I feel as if something bad is about to happen," she murmured. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 00:14, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC) Richtofen toppled over, and slolwy rose to his paws. A fresh, deep gash was on his shoulder. "So you vant to fight me, huh? Dark Forest, reveal yourselves. Now, Thistleclaw. You can take Samantha avay to the special chamber. I vill fight this challenger!" All the Dark Forest appeared, and Thistleclaw grabbed Samantha by the scruff, and the two vanished. Lightningheart lunged, and he raised up on his hind paws, using his forepaws to knock her down and pin her down, slicing across her. She kicked him off, sending him flying, but he flipped and propelled himself to land safely on his paws. He sliced her across the throat (it won't kill her, it wasn't deep enough), and she fell to the ground, defeated. "Beware ze DOC!" he yowled. "Now, my Dark Forest allies. Kill zem now. I have business to tend to." Richtofen is BEAST!!! 00:16, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Hikari rushed to Lightningheart. Zoey yowled and charged at the nearest Dark Forest tom. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 00:18, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen turned, and his eyes weren't decieving him. A she-cat, Applefeather, was charging at him. He flung her down and spsams shocked her. "Ze doctor, alas had no family!" he cried, and then mated her and let her go. He darted away. Applefeather scoffed and lunged, but missed. Her stomach was swelled harshly. "Past-Time Grove jerk!" she screeched, and her stomach swelled, until she couldn't hold on any longer. She had 3 kits. Richtofen is BEAST!!! 00:29, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Category:RPG